pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmander
| height=2'00"| weight=18.7 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Red'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Charmander (ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is a -type Pokémon and a starter Pokémon in the original Pokémon games, and their remakes. Starting at level 16, Charmander can evolve into a Charmeleon. Appearance Charmander is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. The majority of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a lighter color. Charmander, along with all of its evolved forms, have a flame that burns on the end of its tail. Special Abilities All Charmander have the ability Blaze, which allows their -type attacks to cause 150% damage if their HP drops below 30%. As a natural ability, Charmander can produce flames inside of itself and project them from its mouth, which in short means it can breathe fire. The power of its flame attacks can be gauged by the size of the flame on its tail. In Anime Ash Ketchum obtained a Charmander in the episode Charmander – The Stray Pokémon. This Charmander was first seen waiting on a rocks mass when it was abandoned by its original trainer. Even with the risk of dying, this Charmander waited in harsh weather conditions for its trainer, though he never came. Ash helped in its recovery by taking it to a Pokémon Center, where it would later leave, only to find Ash and become his Pokémon. Ash had Charmander for 32 episodes. Ritchie owned a Charmander, first seen in the episode A Friend in Deed. He nicknamed this Charmander "Zippo". It is also seen in Friend or Foe Alike and Friends to the End. A Charmander appears as one of the main characters in the special Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Since Professor Oak gives out Charmander as a starter Pokémon, he is seen with one in Journey to the Starting Line, A Six Pack Attack, and The Right Place at the Right Mime. In Game Charmander first appeared in the Generation I Pokémon games as the Fire-type starter Pokémon. Not obtainable in the wild, Charmander can only be obatined by trade in games where they are not offered as a starter Pokémon, or in an event. Starting at level 16, Charmander are able to evolve into Charmeleon. It's final evolutionary form is Charizard. Pokédex Entries Sprites Learnset Generation I Leveling TMs/HMs Generation II Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Generation III Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Generation IV Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Strategy Since Charmander's Special Attack is about 15% higher than its physical Attack, it is best by far using moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is about 16% higher than it's Physical, it is better on Pokémon using Special attack types than physical. It is weak to , and , and resistant to , , , (Not in , and ) and . If you need to fight a Charmander, the use the following chart (the number in the parenthesies - the actual damage/physical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): # , - (2) # - (1.72) # , , , , - (1) # , , , (Only in , and ), - (0.86) # , - (0.5) # , , (Not in , and ) - (0.43) Origins '' '' ''-English:'' Charmander's English name comes from combining the words "Char" (burn) and the latter half of "Salamander". ''-French:'' "Salamèche" is a combination of the words ''"salamandre" ''(salamander) and ''"mèche" ''(wick) Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon